All I Ever Wanted
by Xx Twilight Moon xX
Summary: Rosalie's POV of the birth of Renesmee! Please Review :
1. Chapter 1

**Just to say, even though I wish to, Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

As we sat there, that _dog_ talking to her, an old familiar expression grew on her face. The sheepish grin widened as the said my name, "Rose?"

I chuckled, I swear she had been at least twice this last hour, "Again?" I asked.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour." Bella explained. Chuckling to myself I went to scoop her off the couch, Edward and Jacob moving out my way. After I had picked her up Bella tilted her head in my direction.

"Can I walk?" She asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, to some people he may have seemed a bit too over protective – and he was, don't get me wrong – but this question was what anyone would have asked. Bella had deteriorated in health whilst she was carrying her baby, little EJ as she wished to call him, and her limbs were almost just the bone.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." I smiled, even as she was so exhausted she still tried to make the mood lighten up. I set her gently on the floor, keeping my hands steady at her shoulders just in case. Bella stretched her hands out in front of her, wincing slightly as she did so. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward tense up at the sight of her slight pain. _Keep it together Edward_. I sent my message to him, he looked at me thankfully and smiled very slightly – it didn't touch his eyes.

"That feels good." Bella sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

I smiled; I knew her baby was ready. Just one more day, I sighed to myself.

"One more day." Bella echoed, as if she could read my thoughts, and she patted her bump tenderly. Just then, I saw a flash of pain in Jacob's – ugh, I mean _Dog's – _eyes, he quickly hid it again. For some reason, I felt sympathy rush through me, I pushed it away, I really didn't like him.

"All righty, then. Whoops – oh no!" Bella exclaimed as the cup she had left on the sofa toppled over leaving dark red stains spreading along the pale white fabric. At the same time Edward, Jacob and I reached for the cup, quicker than Bella could – but she still bent down to get it. Suddenly a muffled tearing sound came from her stomach. My eyes widened, something was happening to the baby – my baby – her baby.

"Oh!" Bella gasped the fell totally limp, falling into my – and Edward's – outstretched arms. No one even bothered with the spillage now. Edward's eyes were frantic, bulging out his head with panic.

"Bella?" He asked, the tension and worry in his voice seeping through. A long, half second later Bella screamed a blood-curdling shriek reminding me of the one I had let out in the last times of being human. The horrifying sound cut off quickly with a gurgle and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched in my arms. I felt an overwhelming sense of panic as I watched her. Without warning Bella's back arched in such a painful way and vomited blood.

We all stayed shocked for half a second, Bella seeming as if she was being electrocuted in my arms, until all my instincts kicked in. I saw Jacob watching Bella in terror out of my, I could see it wasn't Bella thrashing but it was the baby inside which moved her.

I whipped Bella's body into my arms and started to shout instructions to everyone else.

"Something's wrong with the baby, we need to get him out. If we don't immediately Bella and EJ are going to die!" I shouted, I could feel Bella's frantic heartbeat in my arms.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" I screeched as me and Edward ran up the stairs to the second floor.

I laid Bella down on the make-shift ward table underneath the bright fluorescent lights in the library.

"Morphine!" Edward yelled at me. I couldn't pass anything to him, I was pinning Bella – who was flopping, twisting and contorting – down to the table.

"Alice – get Carlisle on the phone!" I screeched, any vampire in three miles would have heard me. I couldn't bear to look at Bella, we had become much closer over this past month – ever since she had asked me for help, asked me – the person who had shown her dislike for all the while I knew her.

"What's _happening_, Edward?" I shouted

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!" No! He couldn't breathe! My baby, all I ever wanted was dying! Bella had given me what I dreamed for yet Edward was just going to let him die?

Through my frantic thoughts Bella had somehow come round. She had the same view as I, we both knew the power of motherhood.

"Get him OUT! He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!" Bella screeched, the power of it breaking the blood vessels in her eyes.

"The morphine – "Edward growled, I could see the amount of worry in his eyes, Jasper must be out of his brain, where ever he was.

"NO! NOW – "Bella meant to say something further but was cut off by another gurgle. Edward held her head up to clear her mouth so she could breathe. As he did so Alice ran into the room, clipping a little hands-free device into my ear.

"Carlisle, we _need_ to get the baby out _now_!" I hissed into the ear piece

"Have you given her the morphine" Came the response from the device.

"Yes, it's spreading, but we need to get the baby out." My instincts were taking over my rational thinking. My motherly instincts were stronger. I grabbed the scalpel.

"No, Rose, don't!" Carlisle shouted into the phone, he knew what I would do.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at me, I didn't care. He was dying, all I ever wanted was dieing right now.

"There's no time!" I hissed back at him. "He's dying!" I brought my hand down on Bella's stomach, making springs of deep red blood where the knife hit. The scent washed over me. She just smelled so good. I swooned. My eyes became focused on the fountains of her blood. The hypnotized me, enticing me in. Automatically my lips pulled back from my teeth and I began to let out a snarl. I couldn't help myself… I needed a distraction – anything! I pleaded with anything, anyone who was listening in.

"No Rose!" Edward roared, but I didn't hear him, I was still captivated by the beauty and scent of the blood.

Without warning Jacob launched himself at me, thankfully, knocking me towards the door. His right palm smashed into my face, locking my jaw and blocking my airways – even though I didn't need them. Though out all this I fought against my instinct to fight Jacob. He used his grip on my face to swing my body out so he could land a solid kick in my gut. I flew straight into the doorframe, crushing the little speaker in my ear. Suddenly Alice was next to me, yanking me out the door by my throat. I think I was doing quite well, fighting the instinct to fight.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted, I agreed with him. "Take her to Jasper and _keep_ her there!" NO! He can't Jasper's out in the woods somewhere, I'm going to miss the baby, he can't do that to me! How DARE he!

"Come on, Rose." Alice soothed me, still tugging me along. I growled, Bella's baby – my baby – needed me. "We can come back once she's born." Wait…She?

"She's born? I thought it was going to be EJ…" I mused, Alice looked at me. "Bella was so sure of it though." I sighed. Alice chuckled without humour.

"I'll tell you once we get to Jasper." She sighed and we ran.

We reached Jasper soon, and all we could do was wait. Whilst we were waiting – and it seemed a very long time – Alice was keeping tabs on how everything was happening at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wish to own them but, still, Stephenie Meyer owns all things to do with twilight (:**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I couldn't sit still. Filled with impatience I paced across the little clearing Jasper, Alice and I were waiting at. My golden hair swished around my face with the speed I was going at, it was getting really annoying. I know I should be patient, sit and wait, but I was never good at those kinds of things, human or not. I was about to punch a hole through the nearest tree when I heard Alice whisper gently.

"No, Renesmee." Alice chided lovingly caught up in her vision. I needed no further warning. Renesmee had been born.

I sped home as fast as I could, getting to the big house in less than three seconds. As I walked in the door I heard Edward's fervor filled voice upstairs.

"No Renesmee." He murmured, teaching his daughter manners. I smiled. His daughter – my daughter – her daughter. I could hear Jacob still trying to save Bella; I could imagine Edward looking into his newborn child's eyes and I knew he needed someone to take care of the baby. I was just waiting for him to say so, for my cue.

"Take the baby" Edward urgently whispered, it was directed at Jacob, but I knew he wouldn't care.

I ran up the stairs to take her… Those first few moments were necessary, Renesmee needed a mother figure, she knew I wasn't her real mother, and that I never will be – that broke my heart – but Renesmee needed someone to feed her and look after her whilst he mother was going through the change. I could do that. I could be her protector, her aunty. Hmm, Aunty Rose. I liked the sound of that; it had a certain ring to it. It would never compare to being called Mommy, but I could live with Aunty Rose.

"Throw it out the window" Jacob shouted at Edward. How DARE he, you can't throw a baby out the window. And Renesmee isn't an it. She's a person, not a monster. She can't help her heritage.

"Give her to me." I chimed, standing at the doorway – arms outstretched. The boys snarled at me, I fought the urge to snarl back. They had good reason to, last time I was here I was ready to – pretty distastefully put – 'suck Bella dry'. I shuddered mentally.

"I've got it under control," I promised with all my heart. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll look after her until Bella…" I trailed off as Edward placed Renesmee as fast, and as gently, as possible in my waiting arms. She was so…perfect.

I sighed as I was walking downstairs, as slow as a human, just so I could spend as much time with her alone. Without anyone else ruining our moment. Suddenly my motherly instincts kicked in, we needed to bathe her – she was still covered in her mother's blood, poor little thing – clothe her and feed her. I immediately turned on the spot and ran to the bathroom.

I ran her a shallow bath, gently holding her as I washed the mangled mop of curly, copper hair which lay atop her head. After she was properly clean I rushed to Edward's room – cradling Renesmee in a soft, fluffy towel so she wouldn't freeze in my ice-cold arms – as that was where some of the baby clothes were kept.

I sighed as I dressed her in blue; Alice would have a field day buying all pink clothes, I laughed. Renesmee looked at me, her chocolate eyes – exact replica's of Bella's – looked at me confused. She placed one of her little palms against my cheek. I gasped.

There was a picture of me laughing, my face looked odd somehow – different, then there was a wave of confusion washed over me…it seemed to ask the question; why. Wow, Renesmee must being doing this… well, even if she wasn't, she must be wondering why I was laughing.

"Aunty Rose was laughing because Aunty Alice is going to love buying you lots of clothes." I explained. Renesmee place her soft, warm palm on my cheek once more. I could feel the gentle pulse of her blood but it didn't draw me in. Her blood smelt odd, it didn't entice me. Through her touch I could once again see what she wished me to see, and feel.

I could feel laughter then I could…sense…the word Alice and interest. I smiled, knowing what she meant. It was time to meet the family.

I ran downstairs, Renesmee's palm pressed against my face, she expressed hunger.

"Alice? Could you get Renesmee some food please?" I called down the stairs and, by the time I had reached the bottom step, it was perched on the sofa arm, the opposite side to where the spillage was.

I sat there, Renesmee suckling on her bottle whilst I cooed and murmured to her. She was just…so cute! I snuggled up to her, wrapping the blanket around her further, so she would gat a chill from my temperature. I could feel someone behind me, but I just didn't care. I was caught up in my little moment of stolen motherhood. I sighed, it would end too soon.

Renesmee drank greedily and soon the blood had all gone. I laughed, still making cooing noises.

"I love you, you know that? I will be the best Aunty you could wish for." I promised, lifting her up in the air to nuzzle her against my cheek. She was so soft. So warm. So precious. I never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, as if there was something pulling her, Renesmee's attention was all directed to who ever was behind me. Her pudgy lil arms lifted up toward the person behind. I turned around to see who this 'so interesting person' was.

Jacob.

Oh great. _The dog!_

Then I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with wonder and awe. I knew, from what Edward had told me, this level of adoration in a werewolf could only mean one thing…

Aww, crap.

Imprint.

Then, suddenly, a new sound came from upstairs. A sound which caused all the vampires here to breathe a sigh of relief. Everyone tilted their heads towards the sound – everyone apart from Renesmee, I don't think she was able to hear it – and had a smile across their faces. This sound made me smile more than the others, I needed this sound. Bella had given me my wish, I needed to find a way to thank her…

Upstairs the sound grew faster

A frantic pounding, a racing beat. . .

A changing heart.

**Okay, I think that's it . . . please review, I'd love to hear what you think (:**


End file.
